Tongue kiss
by XFire22
Summary: What happens when two pyros share a hersheys bar. WARNING! dirty parts!. Axel/OC.


Deraxsei laid on her bed, in her room, which was in Castle Oblivion. She happily nibbled on her Hershey bar, as she continued  
to think about the special boy of her heart, Axel. He'd been called to a meeting earlier, with Larxene and Marluxia.  
Something about deciding the fate of the Keyblade Master, Sora. She tried joining him, but Marluxia highly forbidden

her to be present. And she was pretty pissed off. She didn't understand why she couldn't be part of there "master plan", as  
they keep calling it. She was just about to go back and complain to them again, when Axel, suddenly bursted the door  
open, slammed it shut, and started walking towards her bed.

"Man! you wouldn't believe the nerve of those numbskulls!"

Deraxsei slightly giggled, as Axel sat himself down on her bed, and crossed his arms over his chest.

"What happened this time, hot rod?"

"Get this! Larxene wouldn't stop annoying the crap out of me right? then Marluxia wouldn't stop talking about his looks! and  
Namine kept trying to show me her stupid pictures! then Vexen-"

Axel suddenly stopped through is mid rant, as he stared at the chocolate bar Deraxsei was currently eating.

"Hey...Is that...A Hersheys bar?"

"Yep"

"..."

"..."

"...Well?"

"Well what?"

"Well aren't ya goin offer me some?"

"Heh heh! if ya want it, come and get it!"

"Don't mind if I do!"

Axel quickly leaned himself over Deraxsei, and grabbed her wrist, as he pulled the chocolate bar towards his mouth and took  
a huge bite.

"Mmm...Soft chocolate! just what I needed to clam my angry nerves"

Deraxsei giggled again, as she watched Axel quickly eat the Hersheys bar, and leave no trace of it left, as he even began  
licking the little bits of soft chocolate on her finger tips. She never got tired of watching him eat. His appetite was always so  
amusing. Especially when he was messy. Which was, all the time.

"H-hey! haha! c'mon Axel! c-cut it out! ha! that t-tickles!"

Axel smirked, and continued licking her finger tips, as he slowly slid his tongue lower, and lower. Deraxsei was to busy  
laughing, to notice that Axel had slid his tongue all the way down to her neck. She started laughing even louder, as Axel  
began licking her collarbone. He tried going lower, but Deraxsei quickly stopped him by placing her hand infront of his face.

"Whoa whoa! I think thats low enough, hot rod..."

Axel didn't stop smirking, as he nuzzled his face into her hand. She slightly giggled, and softly removed her hand from his  
face, as she looked down into her palm.

"Oh Axel...You messy boy! you have chocolate all over your face!"

Deraxsei laughed again, as Axel licked the side of his mouth, and smirked.

"Mmm...Tastes like it"

"Hahaha...Here. Lemme clean you up"

She placed both her hands on his cheeks, and started tongue licking his face. Axel blushed from the impact, but kept his  
famous smirk, as he enjoyed the soft rhythm of her smooth tongue. He waited for a couple of minutes, waited for the right  
moment, and as soon as her tongue brushed over the corner of his mouth, he immediately wrapped his arms around her

waist and roughly pulled her down with him, sticking his own tongue out as Deraxsei quickly gasp and blushed from the  
touche of there tongues colliding.

"Agel! hat ar ou oing?"

"I ant ore ocolate!"

Axel slid his hands down to her hips, and grabbed them tightly, as he pushed his lips roughly up against hers, and started  
messing with her tongue. Deraxsei moaned from the pressure and immediately melted into the kiss, as she slipped her  
hands into his flaming red spiky hair, and began to run them wildly through it. Axel slipped out a moan, as he rolled the

two of them over, and laid himself on top of her. Deraxsei couldn't help but gasp again, as she felt Axel hit her soft spot. He  
smirked, and began pushing his tongue into the spot harder, causing her to moan again, loudly. He slid his fingers up to  
her zipper, and started undoing her coat, as Deraxsei carefully broke there kiss and started kissing his chin, as she slipped

her own fingers down to his zipper, and started undoing it. It didn't take long before Axel had her coat ripped off, and his hands  
began slipping themselves down into her pants, as he started licking his tongue all over her face. Deraxsei smirked, as she  
ripped off his coat, and started roaming her hands all over his back. There legs become tightly tangled, and Deraxsei

began moaning Axels name, as his tongue had slid itself over her neck, and below her collarbone. His hands started ripping  
her pants off, as he quickly dragged his lips back up to hers, and crashed them into each other. Deraxsei slid her own hands  
into his pants, and started tugging on his boxers, as there tongues danced together in there heated passionate kiss. The

two of them were so caught up in there fiery moment, that neither of them heard the door slowly crack open, with a voice  
following after it.

"What on earth is all that rac-ahhhhh! my beautiful eyes!"

Marluxia, who had just seen quite a handful, quickly shut the door and covered it with his back. Larxene walked up beside him,  
and stared at him oddly.

"Marluxia? what are you doing?"

"Larxene quick! tell Vexen that number 15 needs her sheets washed!"

"Why should I tell him about her? whats wrong with her sheets?"

"Nevermind that! just make sure he has the washer ready..."

"Whatever"

Larxene huffed, and strolled her way down to the basements. Curiosity getting the better of him, he carefully placed his ear  
on the door, and listened in. The only noise he could hear, was the sound of loud moaning, and a girls voice calling Axels  
name. He already knew the girl was Deraxsei, and by the sound of it, Axel was giving it to her hardcore. Marluxia didn't

want to hear anymore of it, as he already had a big picture of what was going on in here. He quickly moved from the door,  
and ran down to the basements. He wanted to tell Vexen that he needed to use extra soap.


End file.
